


Torn Apart

by erin_means_peace



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_means_peace/pseuds/erin_means_peace
Summary: You and Peter are both heroes and dating and you take on Thanos with the others on Titan. Then all of a sudden your world crumbles apart with Peter in your arms.If you guys want me to write more Peter x Reader one-shots let me know and I'll turn this work into a one-shot book!





	Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I wrote about the ending of Infinity War. I’ve got a bunch of these scenarios running through my head after seeing it last night…Feedback on this would be appreciated!

Peter sensed it the minute it happened. The snap of his fingers. They were too late. Half of the universe was going to die. He immediately turned to you, his girlfriend. You two had only recently started “dating” and things were a bit awkward between you now but fear and adrenaline from the thought of possibly losing you propelled him towards you and he quickly wrapped his arms around your waist in a tight embrace. He was not about to let you die without telling you how he felt. 

“Peter what are you-” He cut you off by sealing his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. 

Your heart started pounding when you realized you and Peter were having your first kiss and you cupped his cheek and leaned into him and kissed him back. When he pulled away you could see that his eyes were filled with love, fear and sadness. Nevertheless you smiled at him. 

“What made you decide to kiss me?” You ask him softly then notice Mantis dissolving out of the corner of your eye. 

“That’s why.” Peter says and your heart fills with fear as you watch your friends dissolve into ash. “We lost.” 

“No…” You mutter. 

Peter turned you back to face him. 

“And I’m not about to let you go without kissing you, and-” He falters and blinks for a moment. 

“Pete?” You ask in a concerned tone and cup his cheek. 

“Uh, Mr. Stark I’m not feeling so good…” He says and fear and panic creep into your heart and you grasp his shoulders and look at him. 

“No….no no no no!” You repeat frantically as if those words could somehow stop what was happening from happening. 

He collapsed into your arms and you held onto him tightly and kneeled down as his legs started to dissolve. You looked at him and couldn’t believe his luck. He decided to spontaneously kiss you, in fear that you were about to die, only to die himself while you lived. 

“Peter no, please don’t go!” You beg him as Tony comes behind you and places his hands on your shoulders, tears streaming down his face as well. 

“I don’t wanna go.” Peter says. “I don’t know what’s happening, but I think I’m dying.” 

“You’re not dying. You can’t die, the world needs you. I need you.” You beg and tears spill from your cheeks and onto his face. 

“Y/N. I love you.” He says and you let out your first sob and give him a weak smile. “I love you and I’m sorry I’m breaking your heart.” 

“It’s not your fault Pete.” You tell him. “I love you. I’ll always love you no matter what. I will never stop loving you I promise.” You swear to him. 

“I love you more than anything in the world Y/N.” He says, you feel his chest dissolving under your hand and you take a deep breath and try to stay brave for him. 

“I love you too Peter. So much more than you could ever know.” You tell him. 

“I love you.” He says to you, over and over until he finally stops and he fades away, leaving nothing but ash in your palms. 

Once he was gone the grief took over and you let out a cry of anguish so terrible that it made Tony’s grief ten times worse. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest where you sobbed uncontrollably, clutching to small pieces of Peter’s ashes in your hands and you held them to your heart as you cried for the loss of the boy you loved more than anything. 

Tony knew how much the two of you loved each other. Just when he thought Thanos couldn’t be any more cruel, he goes and takes away one half of the most perfect and loving couple anyone had ever seen. That wasn’t balancing anything in the universe. It was just savage.

There were no words to describe how you were feeling. You felt like your heart had been ripped out of your chest and crushed, but it was worse than that. You felt like you were crumbling apart like Peter but you were still tragically alive, without him. Your world was falling apart. Peter was everything to you. Even though you two were too awkward to admit that to each other yet but the feeling was mutual and everyone could see it. But now you would never see him again. He was gone forever. 

“I can’t do this Tony.” You choked out. “I can’t go on without him. Please tell me this is a dream and he’s not really gone?” You asked and looked up at him. 

You could tell by his expression that he would be lying to you if he answered yes to your question. You broke down again and wept into his shoulder. You felt so weak in his arms, as if you physically couldn’t handle the grief of losing Peter. He understood how that felt. He was feeling it too. He sighed and hugged you again and placed a gentle kiss to your head. 

“I wish it was. But don’t worry kid.” He says and you pull back from his chest and look up at him. “We’re gonna avenge him, I promise.” 

Your grief subsided and you took a deep breath and felt anger and a desire for vengeance strengthen your body and flow through your veins and you smiled at Tony. 

“If I ever see Thanos again he’s gonna know why people say ‘Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned’.” You declare, the fire in your eyes sending shivers down Tony’s spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I wrote about the ending of Infinity War. I’ve got a bunch of these scenarios running through my head after seeing it last night…Feedback on this would be appreciated!


End file.
